


Who Knew the Swan-Mills were Wizards?

by katkurtz1



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Once Upon A Time AU, Wizarding World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3714931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katkurtz1/pseuds/katkurtz1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OUAT A/U</p><p>This follows the Swan-Mills and their adventures in the Wizarding World. Follow the four members of the family in their daily lives. Romance, family, and just plan fluff. Might even be crack? I don't know, sorry I really suck at summaries!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Off to France We Go

_....Dear Journal_

_I'm nervous, like EXTREMELY nervous, Journal._

_Tomorrow will be the first day of school. Yes Journal, that means that I, Elise Cora Swan-Mills, will be attending the Salem's Witches' Institute. I'm worried that I won't live up to my families expectations. This will be the first time I'll be living away from home, and I'm scared. I really don't think sending an 8 year old to magical boarding school is the best thing. But alas, I have to learn the basics somehow...._

Elise flipped through the first few pages of her journal, remembering how she felt at the time, and laughed before closing the book. She was now 10 and would soon be attending Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Normally you would attend at the age of 8, but her mothers didn't feel right sending her across the world by herself at such a young age. So they managed to make a deal with the two schools and arranged for Elise to attend Salem and learn the basics before she reached a certain age and could attend Beauxbatons. Elise placed her pen and the journal on the table next to her bed. She switched the light off and pulled the covers up. It was awhile before she eventually nodded off.

* * *

 

 Emma looked up from the morning paper she was currently invested in and mentally cursed at the time. She and Elise had to meet her wife and son at the Ministry at noon. Pushing herself off of her lounge chair in the living room, she quickly made her way up to her daughters bedroom door.

"Knock, knock! Hey kiddo time to get ready!" Emma said, as she walked into her daughters bedroom. Emma nudged the girl a few times before amber eyes slowly opened,

"Do I have to?" Elise grumbled, her voice rough from sleeping. She rubbed at her eyes to clear it of the crust that had formed. Elise sat up and finally looked up at her blonde mother,

" 'Fraid so kiddo, come on." Emma said, sitting down on the end of the bed, "You gotta get in the shower, and I'll go start breakfast, then we gotta go meet your mother and Henry at the Ministry." She said, shaking the girls legs, earning her a glare from her daughter. Emma always found it eerie at how much Elise looked like Regina, her mannerisms were the same as her brunette mother. She watched her daughter move about her room, grabbing a change of clothes before walking into the adjacent bathroom.

"Imma go start on breakfast now!" Emma called through the closed bathroom door, but waited to move till she heard the shower turn on.

* * *

 

Elise made her way downstairs and into the kitchen, where she found her blonde mother frantically trying to stop something from burning.

"Ma?" Elise said, giggling when Emma jumped at her sudden appearance. Emma looked at her daughter with a sheepish smile and shrugged shoulders,

"Do you want me to just conjure you some food?" Emma offered, silently hoping the girl would accept, "I'm not even sure why I offered to make you breakfast." She added, making the remnants of what was suppose to be breakfast, disappear.

"Sounds like a plan Ma." Elise said, sitting down at the island in the middle of the kitchen. She watched as a big plate of pancakes and sausage appeared before her, and immediately dug in.

"Slow down there kid, you are going to choke. How would I explain that to your mother?" Emma asked, smirking, "She would kill me!" They both laughed before continuing eating. After a few minutes, Elise announced that she had finished,

"Can we go now?" She asked, clearly excited for the day ahead of them. Emma smiled down at her daughter from across the kitchen,

"In a minute Eli, clean your plate and let me grab my bag then we can go." Emma said, standing up from the table and making her way out of the room. Elise busied herself with her dirty dish and wiped her wet hands on the front of her shirt. Emma came back in an snorted at the girls appearance. Emma shook her head before flicking her wrist in the air, magicking Elise a clean dry shirt.

"Wouldn't do you any good to go see your mother in a wet shirt, now would it?" She asked, laughing lightly when her daughter rolled her eyes, "Alright then, ready to go?" Emma received a very enthusiastic nod.

"Can I use the floo powder this time?" Elise asked, a slight whine to her voice,

"Sure kid, just don't tell your mother I let you." Emma said, ushering herself and Elise into the fireplace. Elise walked up to the container that held the powder in it and grabbed a handful. Once Emma insured that Elise knew what she was doing she stepped underneath the mantel and pulled Elise in with her.

"Ready?" Emma asked, placing her hands on top of her daughters shoulders, giving her a reassuring squeeze,

"Yep!" Elise said, taking a deep breathe before she cleared her voice and spoke, "Ministry Of Magic!" She immediately threw the powder down and instantly shot her hands up to her mothers.

* * *

 

Regina was pacing back an forth across the Atrium in the Ministry, holding the bridge of her nose. She could her a deep chuckle from behind her,

"Mom, will you calm down? I'm sure they are on their way right now." Henry said, trying to get his highly agitated mother to chill. He regretted telling her to calm down the second he finished his sentence. Henry blanched when his mother turned around sharply and glared at him, he threw his hands up in defense.

"Sometimes I really question leaving you and your sister alone with your mother. You two act too much like her for my liking." Regina said, letting out an exaggerated breathe, she walked up to where Henry was sitting and sat down next to him. She was cursing her wife for being late, and was certainly going to blow a gasket when they arrived. The family had to use to the Floo network at the Ministry since they were traveling a very long distance, France. And its against regulation to travel that far in a personal floo without the Ministers approval. Regina and Henry hadn't seen Elise in a month, since they both were busy with work. Henry being on duty for the past three months, and Regina helping prepare the school for the new school year. Regina missed her baby terribly, and was aching to have her child in her arms once again. She could say the same thing about Emma, but her patience was wearing thin. The two members of the Swan-Mills families heads shot up at the excited yell of the youngest member,

"Momma! Henry!" Elise shouted, practically running towards them, leaving Emma a ways behind her. Henry shot off his seat and ran towards his little sister, throwing his arms around her, picking her up to twirl around, squeezing her tightly against him. He let her down after she complained she was getting sick from the spinning,

"Look at you Eli! You've gotten taller squirt!" He exclaimed ruffling her hair, getting an annoyed squeak from the girl, as she swatted his hand away,

"Stop that Hen!" She said, glaring at him. After she had smoothed her dark blonde hair down, she remembered that she hadn't greeted her mother yet. Elise looked behind Henry, and frowned when she didn't see Regina there. Henry noticed what she was doing and grabbed her by the shoulders to turn her around. Her eyes widened at the sight before her, but her vision was suddenly blocked by a giant hand covering her eyes,

"Not in front of the kid!" Henry said, mentally groaning at his moms open affection. The two women were locked in an embrace, heatedly kissing one another. At Henry's exclamation the two separated and blushed. Regina turned her attention to her little girl, and opened her arms up. Elise ran into them, circling her own around her mothers waist.

"I missed you Momma." Elise said, nuzzling into Regina's warmth. Regina brought her hand up to brush her fingers threw her daughters curls, holding her closely,

"I missed you too sweetheart." Regina said, leaning down to place a kiss on her daughters head, "Are you excited to go see your Grandparents darling?" She asked, pulling back from Elise, before she weaved her arm across the girls shoulders, pulling her into her side,

"I am, its been a while since the last time I saw them." Elise said, throwing her arm around her mothers waist. Emma and Henry were off to the side discussing Henry's latest breakthrough, before joining in on the conversation the other two were having,

"She was practically begging me to leave earlier." Emma said, winking at Elise, who glared at her in return,

"You should have heeded her request then, seeing that you are an hour late." Regina said, looking over her shoulder to glare at her wife. Emma threw her hands up in defense, in the same manner that Henry did moments earlier.

"Hey you try waking a 10 year old up in the morning. Henry was a walk in the park, well until he was around the age of 15." Emma smirking, mentally cheering when she saw her son roll his eyes,

"I'm sure you were not paying attention to the time and simply let her sleep late, darling." Regina said, smirking at the guilty look that flashed across her wife's face. The four talked a while longer before deciding it was time to get going. On their way to the one of the many fireplaces located in the Atrium, they bumped into the Minister, clearly on his way back from lunch.

"Ah, well if it isn't the Swan-Mills. What do I owe the pleasure of having such a highly remarkable wizard family here at the Ministry?" He asked, his gaze settling over the older brunette,

"How nice to see you Minister Gold," Regina said, giving him one of her political smiles, "We were just on our way to my parents." She said, tilting her head slightly, waiting for the irritating man to just leave.

"Thats right, school is starting soon, isn't it?" He said, merely stating a fact then asking. "And who do we have here? Is this the young miss I've heard countless stories about? Elsie was it?" Emma was about to loose her cool, she didn't like this man very much, do to the fact that they were practically enemies.

"Its Elise, sir." Elise said, hesitantly holding her hand out towards him, "Its nice to finally meet you." She waited for him to accept her hand, and when he didn't she was highly embarrassed and shrunk back against Henry, who placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Ah, my apologies Miss Swan-Mills. I would stay and chat, however I do have very important matters to take care." He said as he hobbled away on his cane, "Farewell Regina, and do tell your dear mother I said hello." Gold said, as he finally left the family. The three older members of the family visibly relaxed when he disappeared,

"I really hate that man." Emma said, looking over her shoulder and watching the man walk away. Henry nodded in agreement,

"He could have at least accepted Eli's handshake." He said, squeezing the girls shoulder,

"I don't think he likes me very much." Elise said, still clearly embarrassed,

"Don't worry sweetheart, the Minister doesn't really like us." Regina said, smiling down at her daughter. "Now how about we finally leave?" She said, as she walked her family over to the correct floo terminal. The Swan-Mills family were finally off to France.


	2. Itsy Bitsy Spider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for reading! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

Regina busied herself with dusting herself and her children clean of the dirt that appeared on them. She smirked when she caught her wife standing a bit tense while trying to smooth down her unruly curls.

"Darling you look fine, and I still can't believe you are intimidated by Mother." She said, playfully teasing her wife. Emma shot her glare, and stuck her tongue out at Regina, the action noticed by the two younger Swan-Mills.

"Real mature Ma. You are setting a fine example to us, young impressionable children." Henry said joining in on the fun. Regina crossed her arms and smiled brightly at Henry, laughing at her wonderful family. "Mom, are Nanna and Pops here?" He asked, suddenly aware that there was not a sound in the big house.

"Good question dear, they knew we would be coming today." Regina said, curious as to why her parents had not greeted them by now. "Mother?" She called out, walking throughout the bottom part of the house. Regina made her way to the kitchen were she stopped quickly. She smirked at the two guilty looking women,

"Emma, can you come here for a moment." Regina said, turning her attention back to the pair of women sitting at the kitchen island. "Well if this is a lovely surprise." She said, walking fully into the kitchen, Emma appeared in the doorway, gaping like a fool, 

"Mom?" Emma asked, completely caught off guard by her presence, "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what the hell are you doing here?" She asked, walking to woman and pulling her into a hug. Mary Margaret Nolan hugged her daughter just as tightly and pulled back, a mirthful glint in her eyes,

"Well we decided to surprise you all. And spend some time with Henry and Elise, before she goes of to Beauxbatons in a few weeks." Mary Margaret said, sitting back down and taking a sip from the tea cup in front of her.

Regina turned to her mother to give her a hug, "Its nice to see you mother, its been too long." Regina said, pouring herself a cup of tea, "I would have come to visit you and daddy. And I apologize for not doing so, I've just been terribly busy at the Academy." She said, relaxing when the hot liquid warmed her body.

"Oh think nothing of it darling." Cora said, smiling at her daughter, "Its lovely to see you also Emma." She added, smirking when the woman's body visibly tensed, "Are you still afraid of me dear?" Cora asked, taking joy in teasing her daughter-in-law.

"What? Of course not Cora." Emma said, laughing awkwardly, before going up to her mother-in-law and giving her peck on the cheek. She walked over to where Regina was leaning against the counter and leaned against her.

"So you two, were are my two favorite grand-kids?" Mary Margaret asked, enjoying the peaceful scene in front of her.

"Oh, Henry took Elise outside." Emma said, throwing her arm around her wife's waist. "I can go get them if you want." She said, silently hoping she wouldn't have to.

"No thats alright Em, let them be for a while." Mary Margaret said, "We can catch up with them later." Emma mentally cheered and pulled Regina closer to her.

* * *

 "Son whatever you are thinking about doing, don't." David said, shaking his head at Neal, who was staring at the Swan-Mills siblings. Neal rolled his eyes at his dad, and turned to look at him,

"Don't worry Dad, I won't doing anything to drastic to them." Neal said, smirking like a fool. His one joy in life was being a prankster, and he did it with pride.

"I don't want to hear it Neal." David said crossing his arms, "I'm going help Henry Sr. in the greenhouse, don't do anything " He said, turning away to walk towards the greenhouse, "Or at least try not to embarrass your mother and I." He sighed as he turned to see his son bolting off in the direction of his Grandkids.

 Neal hurried towards his niece and nephew, quickly hiding behind an oak tree. He watched the two as Henry started to push Elise on an old swing. Neal flicked his wrist, conjuring a spider that slowly lowered itself down to Elise. It hovered just in front of her, but she hadn't noticed it.

"Can we go back inside now? I want to see if Momma found Nanna." Elise said, dragging her feet on the ground, making the swing come to a stop. When she looked up at her brother, she noticed the spider and screamed. Elise fell backwards and landed flat on her back, crying. Henry quickly got rid of the spider and leaned down to help his sister up,

"You okay squirt?" He asked, taking her hands in his and pulling her up. Elise was crying now, and muttered something about being scared of spiders. "Come on, get on my back and I'll take you to Mom. Alright?" Henry bent down and waited for Elise to circle her arms around his neck. Once he was sure she was secure on his back he got up and started to walk towards the house.

Neal, however, was muffling his laughter behind is hiding spot. He failed to notice that Henry had spotted him. Henry decided to leave him be for now, by made a mental note to talk to him later. Right now he had his little sister to take care of. He shook his head and continued carrying Elise back to the house.

David heard the terrified scream, and shook his head, "I swear that boy is trying to put me in an early grave." He frowned as he went back to what he was doing, hoping Neal didn't scar his granddaughter too much. 

 

* * *

 The four women were now seated in the living room, idly chatting when Henry came in with a crying Elise on his back. Regina shot up from her seat,"What happened?" She asked, rubbing her daughters back, who refused to get down.

"We were by the old tree swing when a spider decided to venture out into the open. Almost landed on her head." Henry said, trying not choke from the death grip his little sister had on his neck. "Squirt, you think you could get down now? I'd like to be able to breath." Elise nodded into his neck and slowly slid down his back, only to have Regina pull her into a hug,

"There was big spider." Elise said, "I don't like spiders Momma." She said, wiping away her tears. Cora looked on at her young granddaughter, silently emphatizing with her. She was very fond of spiders either, they terrified her to no extent.

"Elise darling," Cora watched as Elise turned towards her, "Why don't you and I go into the kitchen and make some cookies?" She smiled when Elise smiled brightly, "Now I do hope you still love oatmeal raisin. I have all the ingrediants to make them." Cora said, standing up and smoothing down the wrinkles in her blouse. She walked over to Elise and held her hand out towards the girl, "Come on, lets go into the kitchen love." Elise took her grandmothers hand and squeezed it, walking with her grandmother to the kitchen.

Henry waited till the two of them were out of the room before he broke the silence. He walked over to where Mary Margaret was seated and gave her a hug, "Its nice to see you Grams." He said, giving her a peck on the cheek. Henry moved over to the empty couch and sat down,

"You've become such a handsome young man Hen, you look just like your grandfather." Mary Margaret smiled, taking in her now older grandson.

"Thanks Grams." Henry said, smiling. He looked over to his mothers, who were nestled together on a chair next to the couch, "Elise was pretty shaken up," He said, glad that he was with her this time to help her out. 

"Poor thing has always been terrified of spiders." Regina said, sighing, wishing she could help her daughter get over her phobia.

"Ever since that time she got bit shes practically ran from them ever since." Emma said, lacing her fingers with her wife's. "Hey mom, wheres dad and Neal?" She asked, curious as to where the men were.

"I believe they are out back with Henry in the greenhouse." She replied, looking out the window, "Are you two excited about Elise starting school again?" Mary Margaret noticed the two women cringe slightly at the mention of school,

"There is still so much to do to get her ready." Regina said, sighing as she rubbed her temples, "We have to go shopping, get her supplies, have her fitted for her uniform." Emma squeezed her wife's hand,

"Don't worry babe, you won't be doing it alone." Emma said, smiling up at Regina who was sitting on the arm of the chair. Regina rolled her eyes,

"Of course, because you are a big help when it comes to school shopping." Regina deadpanned, arching her brow. Emma shrugged and smiled,

"I help and stuff!" She defended, making the others in the room laugh,

"Yes dear, you help up until we pass anything that has to do with quidditch. Then you just disappear until we've done everything else." Regina said, smirking at Emma's flushed cheeks,

"What can I say, you know I hate shopping Regina." Emma said, slightly ticked off that she was being put on the spot.

"I know dear, that is why I never complain when you appear after you've gone off." Regina said, leaning down and kissing the top of Emma's head.

"Love you too." Emma smiled at her wife, pulling her down into her lap and giving her a kiss on the lips. Henry instantly groaned and got up off the couch and left the room. Mary Margaret laughed at her family, happy to have her family all together once again.


	3. Baking Cookies and Bedtime Stories

Cora Mills watched her granddaughter help mix the cookie dough. It brought her joy whenever she could spend time with her grandchildren, seeing that she and her husband only got to see them a couple of times every other year. She considered herself lucky to be able to be apart of this child's life. Cora loved this girl with every thing she had, and showed it every chance she got.

"Darling, are you excited about attending Beauxbatons?" Cora asked, walking over towards the oven to preheat it.

"I guess so Nanna. I don't really know what to expect." Elise said, sticking her finger into the cookie dough to try it. "I've only heard what it was like from Momma, and I'm glad she will be there with me." Elise looked up at where her grandmother was standing, "Momma told me you attended Beauxbatons also." She said, going back to her current task before her,

"I did, and I enjoyed it immensely, just as you will I hope." Cora said, slowly approaching Elise. She looked down into the contents of the bowl, "You did a wonderful job with the dough, darling," Cora said, patting her granddaughter on the shoulder, "Lets put this on the tray so we can stick the cookies in the oven." She said, taking the bowl over to the laid out tray and began to place balls of the dough on top. Elise watched as her grandmother took over, not noticing the two other men in the room. David caught Cora's eye and held his finger up to his mouth, before he slowly walked up behind Elise and circled his arms around her. Elise squealed as she felt arms wrap around her waist and looked up to find her grandfather smiling down at her,

"Gramps!" She turned around and threw her arms around his neck, dangling off the ground. The grownups laughed at their young granddaughter, "I missed you Gramps!" Elise said, kissing the older mans cheek before letting go of his neck,

"We missed you too kid," David said, ruffling her hair, "You've gotten so tall, and you are just as beautiful as your mothers." He said, smiling down at her. David patted her on top of her head, before moving out of the way. Elise looked behind David and saw her other grandfather standing there with a pleased smile on his face,

"Pops!" Elise practically ran over to her older grandfather and hugged him tight. She nuzzled against his chest and sighed, "I haven't seen you in ages Pops!" She exclaimed, smiling up at him. Cora and David watched the two before them, happy to witness this. They were just glad to have their granddaughter back with them.

"Ah, this can't be my little Elise? Who is this young woman and what has she done with my granddaughter?" Henry Sr asked, a playful glint in his eyes. Elise giggled, and smacked his arm,

"Its me Pops! I am Elise!" She said, hugging him once again, which Henry returned just as quick.

"I take it your Grandmother here has coerced you into making her favorite cookies?" Henry asked, walking towards Cora to give her a kiss.

"Now Darling, they are Elise's favorite too." Cora said, smacking her husbands arm when he went to go stick his finger in the bowl.

"Ah then I guess its perfectly fine." He said, turning his head towards Elise and giving her a wink.

"Elise would you like to help me prepare dinner?" Cora asked, noticing her Granddaughter playing with her hands. Elise nodded quickly and walked over to the sink to wash her hands. The men excused themselves before heading out of the kitchen, leaving Cora and Elise alone once again.

* * *

 

 Henry was currently walking around the spacious backyard, enjoying the fresh air. He was lost in thought and hadn't noticed Neal standing next to him,

"Nice to see you Hen." Neal said, putting his hands in his pockets. Henry snapped his head up and smirked,

"You too little Uncle," Henry held his hand out towards Neal, and waited for him to shake it. "That was a nice trick you did back there." Henry said, once Neal let go of his hand,

"Ah that? That was nothing, you should see some of the other things I can do." Neal said, suddenly standing tall. He wasn't sure how Henry had seen him, but he decided not to let it bother him too much,

"I heard that you were into pranks these days. I also heard that you also find yourself in trouble after." Henry started walking again, knowing that Neal would follow. He walked towards a bench that was by a bed of flowers and sat down with Neal not far behind.

"Its totally worth it, the looks on people's faces are too good to pass up." Neal shrugged, leaning back against the tree that was behind them. He saw Henry nodding, taking that as a good sign he decided to mention what happened early that afternoon. "Your sister was pretty freaked out man." Neal was laughing and didn't notice Henry was now glaring at him,

"Neal, thats not exactly funny. Elise is terrified of spiders. She could have blacked out," He said, now standing up. Neal's throat was dry and tried to swallow. "Or worse, she could have gotten seriously injured." Henry had his arms crossed, and his jaw set,

"Come on Hen, it was just a little fun." Neal said, not thinking anything of it, he shrugged his shoulders once again.

"If I were you, I would care way more than you do. What if she hit her head on the stumps?" Henry was starting to get mad, and it was showing. "Her head could have cracked open, Neal." Neal was now standing up in front of Henry, glaring at his older nephew,

"But she didn't," Neal said, throwing his hands up in the air, "It was just a spider, it wasn't poisonous!" He said, raising his voice,

"Thats not the point." Henry said, poking his finger out towards Neal, "The point is that your little prank, could have hurt her." He hissed out the words trying to get his point across,

"Look man, I didn't come out here to get lectured. I get enough of that from my parents, and I don't need it from you!" Neal said, crossing his arms, "I thought we were cool." He huffed, and started to walk away, but felt a hand grab his arm,

"Theres a reason why you are constantly getting lectured, Neal." Henry, said, his grip tightening around his Uncle's arm, "You need to grow up, Grams and Gramps aren't always going to be there for you to bail you out." He said, hoping his uncle could see what he was trying to tell him. Neal ripped his arm out of Henry's hand, suddenly furious,

"You need to just stay out of my business." Neal said, before pushing Henry hard and running off. Henry lost his balance and almost fell to the ground, but caught himself on the bench. He took a deep breathe to calm himself and rolled his eyes. Henry hoped his Uncle would one day realize that no one would be there for him he keep acting out like this. He wondered why Neal was acting constantly, mentally making a note to talk to David about it later. Henry stood up straight, brushed off the dust, and walked back up to the house.

* * *

 

By dinner time Neal came back, avoiding all contact with Henry. Which Henry thought was a wise move on his uncle's part. The actual dinner went on without a hitch, everyone talking to each other, and telling stories of the past. Elise watched her family interact with each, occasionally joining in on the conversations that popped up. She was certainly happy to have her family all together again, and showed it constantly. The men helped carrying the dirty plates into the kitchen and got shooed out by three of the women, Emma and Elise just sat at the island occasionally being handed a plat to dry.

"Elise, dear," Cora said, getting her granddaughters attention, "Why don't you got pass out some of your cookies to the men?" She said, pointing over to the plate of freshly baked cookies sitting on a plate next to one of the windows.

"Okay Nanna!" Elise said, hopping off the stool and walking over to the cookies. She grabbed the plate careful not to let any of the cookies slid off. Elise started to walk out of the kitchen when she heard her name being called, and turned back towards the four older women in the room,

"Aren't you going to ask if we want any Kid?" Emma said, smirking at her now flushed daughter, who quickly murmured an apology and walked over to her mother. Emma grabbed one of the cookies and bit into it.

"This is really delicious Elise, nice job kid!" Emma said, quickly finishing the cookie in her hand to grab another. Regina shook her head and latched onto her wife's wrist, stopping her from grabbing another cookie

"Don't be greedy dear, save some for the others." Emma glared at Regina and stuck her tongue out. Regina playfully glared at her wife and slapped her on the shoulder, "Don't pout my love, you'll get wrinkles on that gorgeous face of yours." She said, before grabbing herself a cookie. Regina smiled brightly down at her daughter,

"These are amazing dear, why don't you go see if your grandfathers want some now." Regina said, before handing the rest of her cookie to Emma, who quickly grabbed it out of her wife's hand.

"Momma, can you and Ma read me a story tonight?" Elise asked, before she lef the room. The women almost melted at the innocent question,

"I don't see why not, we haven't read you a bed time story in quite sometime." Regina said, smiling at her daughter with so much love. Elise nodded and hurried off towards the parlor, where she was certain her Grandfathers were.

"Sometimes I forget how old she truly is." Regina said, accepting the dish Mary Margaret handed and started to dry it. Cora and Mary Margaret looked at each other knowingly,

"Before you know it darling, you and Emma will be going dress shopping for the Yule-Ball." Cora said, smirking at the way her daughter instantly groaned,

"Oh God, its too soon for that." Regina said, shaking her head, "She needs to stay 10 for a while longer." She said, placing the now dry dish off to the side with the others.

"I remember when she still couldn't pronounce Henry names," Emma said, placing her head on the heel of her hand, "For a long time we thought Henry was going to always be, Henny." Emma laughing softly. She looked up when she heard soft sniffling and saw her wife's glistening. She got up and pulled Regina into her arms, holding her tightly against her and running her fingers through soft silky hair.

"I'm not ready for her to grow up, Emma." Regina said, tucking her head into her wife's neck, nuzzling her nose against the soft skin there. She felt strong hands rub up and down her back, and instantly relaxed, enjoying the feeling of being in Emma's arms.

"Niether am I babe, but we just take it one day at a time, yeah?" Emma said, trying to coax her wive out,

"Yes, its just hard to get over how fast shes growing up." Regina said, tilting her head up and placing a soft kiss on her wife's jaw. She pulled out of the embrace, already missing the warmth but quickly using the towel in her grasp to wipe at her eyes, "I apologize everyone, I don't know where that come from." Regina said, rolling her shoulders back and standing up straighter. Cora and Mary Margaret laughed,

"Don't worry dear, it happens to all of us when we realize our babies are all grown up." Cora said, tucking a piece of Regina's hair behind her ear,

"I remember when Emma first brought a boy home." Mary Margaret said, smirking at her daughters suddenly tense body, "I was in tears all night long." She said, ducking when Emma threw a towel at her.

"Please tell me it wasn't leather loving scrub?" Regina scoffed,

"It was, David and I weren't a fan, and we were happy when you set her straight." Mary Margaret said, laughing,

"Oh God, can we change the subject now?" Emma groaned, her head making a loud thud on the counter top. Regina patted her wife's back,

"Of course dear, of course." She said, laughing softly with the two other women.

* * *

 

 Emma and Regina were sitting on either side of Elise, who was nestled underneath the sheets of her bed. Elise was residing in Regina's old bedroom, and enjoyed the figurines on the shelves around the room. Emma was currently retelling the tale of how the Evil Queen captured the Princesses attention at a ball, and Elise was loving every second of the story, throwing in her own twist on it every now and then.

After awhile, Elise eventually fell asleep, right in the middle when the Princess was rescuing her Queen from the bandits. Emma and Regina both kissed their daughter on the head and wished her goodnight,

"Were those stories always that long?" Emma asked, once they were out in the wall. She had her arm across Regina's shoulders,

"Not that I remember, dear." Regina said, resting her head on her wife's shoulder, while the two of them walked to their own room down the hall.

"You know what I remember?" Emma asked, smirking when she remembered one night after story-time,

"Whats that darling?" Regina asked, turning to see the look in Emma's eye, and let her own smirk take over her face.

"I remember, when the Queen showed how grateful she was to the Princess one night." Emma said, stopping half way down the hall. Regina pulled from her wife's embrace, and let her hand lace with Emma's,

"Why don't we go find out how grateful this Queen is to her princess?" She said, not waiting for Emma's response, before tugging her hand and pulling her down the hall the rest of the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who is reading this story! I can't believe the outcome of it! Thanks to the positive comments and all the views! 
> 
> I was thinking I would update every Monday and Thursday or Friday, depending on my crazy schedule! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the story so far, and hope you all keep reading!


	4. Broken Noses

The next day came quickly for the Swan-Mills family, and they found themselves in the kitchen once again. Cora and Regina were busy with preparing breakfast while Mary Margaret poured herself and Emma some coffee. Elise, Henry and Neal were in the living room chatting away about the new flavors of Bertie Bots, arguing every now and then about which was the best. Henry Sr waiting by the open window for the morning paper, while David sat with the kids.

"Breakfast is ready, you guys." Emma said, walking into to the living room, finding Neal in a headlock in Henry's arms, "What's going on?" She asked, fully walking into the room, noticing that Elise was over by Henry Sr, and David was trying to break up the fight.

"Henry doesn't know how to stay out other peoples business, thats whats going on!" Neal spat from his current position,

"Yeah well Neal here, conjured another spider." Henry said, tightening his hold on his Uncles head, "After I told him yesterday, that Elise was terrified of them!" He looked up to were Emma was standing, and let Neal go. Neal rushed out of his arms, and pulled his arm back. Emma knew what was coming and tried to grab her little brothers arm before anything happened, but she wasn't fast enough. A loud crack, sounding throughout the room, and Henry keeled over holding his nose.

"Neal James Nolan!" David said, grabbing his son by the ear and pulling him out of the room. Emma was next to Henry in a flash,

"Are you okay Hen?" She asked, taking his face between her hands and frantically looking for any damage. She grimaced when she saw the blood start to gush out her sons nose and conjured some tissues. "Go into the bathroom and wait for someone to come in there." Emma said, looking up to find her daughter's head nudged into Henry's chest, her body shaking from what she gathered was fear. Emma made eye contact with her father-in-law, silently telling him to try to relax Elise, he nodded in understanding. Emma quickly turned around and saw Cora standing there, her features unreadable. She walked past her, and went in search of her mother and wife.

"Regina, Henry and Neal got into a little fight just now." She said, when she found Regina still in the kitchen. Regina almost dropped the carton of eggs when she heard the word fight. She looked at her wife,

"What the hell happened?" Regina asked, furious,

"I'm not sure yet, but Neal certainly needs to handle his anger better." Emma said, arms crossed, "I think Henry's nose is broken, I told him to go wait in the bathroom down here." She said, tilting her head off in the direction of the bathroom.

"Where is Elise?" Regina asked, realizing she had left her daughter in the living room earlier,

"Shes pretty shaken up but your dad is with her now." Emma said, walking off towards the living room, "Wheres mom? I need to discuss Neal's punishment with her." She said, sticking her head in the rooms they pass by,

"David came get her not to long ago, that answers the question as to why he had his son by the ear." Regina said, pointing towards the back porch, Where you could see David and Mary Margaret yelling,

"Good," Emma said, before turning back towards her wife, "You go handle Henry, I'll go talk to Neal." She said, and started walking off again, before a hand stopped her,

"No Emma, let your parents handle your brother." Regina said, leaving no chance for argument, "You can talk to him later, right now we have two children of our own to deal with." Regina rubbed her temples, letting out a loud sigh,

"Its too early for this." She said walking into the living room to find her parents holding Elise in their arms.

"Sweetheart are you okay?" Regina asked softly. Elise looked up at her mother and nodded,

"Why did Neal hit Henry?" She asked,

"Sometimes people don't know when to control their anger and they lash out." Regina said, kneeling down in front her daughter, "And sometimes, those you lass out at are people you really care about." She added, placing her hand on Elise's cheek and rubbing soothing circles there. "What do you say we go see if Henry is okay?" Regina asked, Elise nodded softly, and got off of her grandfathers lap,

"Dear, if his nose is broken, why don't you let me fix it?" Cora offered, knowing neither Emma nor Regina were well versed in fixing human bones.

"I appreciate that Mother. I'll come get you if that is the case." Regina said, walking off to find her son with Elise following closely behind. Emma stayed in the living room with Cora and Henry Sr.

"Henry, what happened exactly?" Emma asked, sitting down on the couch, next to Cora. Henry Sr. sighed and sat up straight.

"Henry, Neal and Elise were all just sitting and talking, occasionally arguing over something. Then Henry told Neal to stop doing something and I gathered from what I saw that Neal ignored his requests and Henry soon had Neal in his grasp." Henry Sr had been shocked to see his Grandson and his Daughter-in-laws brother in that position.

"Henry had mentioned something about a spider. I can only gather that Neal had something to do with the spider Elise saw yesterday afternoon." Emma said, running her hand over her face, "Either way, they are both in big trouble." She said, leaning back against the couch. Emma knows how easily provoked Henry is when it comes to Elise, she never thought it would get this out of hand.

* * *

 

 "Neal, you know better than that!" Mary Margaret said, her face devoid of all emotion. Neal noted how upset his mother was, and sighed,

"How many times can I say I'm sorry?" He asked, eyes trained only on his mothers. Neal knew how to get out of a situation like this, and it was sucking up to his mother. But he didn't get far this time, when his father stepped in.

"We didn't raise you this way young man, and don't think you can just automatically get out of this." David was really close to blowing a fuse, the look on his face said it enough, Neal knew not to push his luck. "Why do you do things like this Neal? Where did we go wrong?" He asked, pinching the bridge of his nose,

"Why don't you go ask your perfect darling daughter?" Neal said, instantly regretting the words and snapping his mouth shut. Mary Margaret and David quickly looked up at their son, and looked at each other,

"Is this about Emma? Have you been acting out because you don't think you're good enough?" Mary Margaret asked softly, suddenly aware of the situation at hand. "Sweetheart, you know we love you just the way you are!" Her son was hurting, and it was all because they constantly compared him to Emma.

"That still doesn't excuse you for your actions young man. You will be punished, and you do have to apologize to everyone." David said, nodding his head. He let his arms fall down to his side, and smiled,

"You also have to talk to Emma." Mary Margaret said, rolling her eyes when Neal rolled his. "I Don't want to hear it, you and your sister need to sit down and work through this." She pulled Neal into her arms and hugged him tightly,

"Do you have anything else to say to us before we go inside?" David asked, placing his hand on his sons shoulder and squeezing it. Neal looked down at the ground, and sighed,

"Yeah, look, that spider yesterday was my fault. I was the one who conjured it." Neal said, sighing, and closing his eyes,

"Alright, well you have to apologize to Elise now too." Mary Margaret ran her fingers through his hair, "And Neal?" He looked back up at his mother, "Can you stop with all this nonsense?" Neal nodded his head and walked back inside.

"David I really hope Emma can help him." Mary Margaret said, as she watched their son walk away. David threw his arm around his petite wife's frame and nodded,

"We can only hope Mar, we can only hope." He said, before looking out into the garden. David noticed it was gorgeous and decided to use that to his advantage, "What do you say we take a walk around the grounds?" He asked, and smiled when he felt Mary Margaret nod.

* * *

 

Neal walked into the house, and decided he would first apologize to Cora and Henry Sr., and he soon found them in Cora's library. Neal stopped outside the door and knocked, going in when he heard Cora's voice say enter.

"What can we do for you, young man?" Henry Sr asked, "But before you say anything, I want you to know that, that kind of behavior is unacceptable in my house, do you understand?" He said, his tone of voice serious.

"I understand completely sir." Neal said, taking a deep breathe before continuing, "I would like to apologize for my actions Mr. and Mrs. Mills. I would also like for you to decide my punishment for my horrible behavior." He said, looking at the older couple, with sincerity. Cora looked over to her husband, and nodded her head,

"Well my boy, you are in luck." Henry Sr. said, before standing up. "I have a few errands to run, you can help me with those. I will be traveling to London in a few days to pick up some paperwork and a few items. I would like you to join me." Henry smiled at the young man, he was certain Neal wasn't expecting that,

"Are you certain sir?" Neal asked, slightly confused by the outcome,

"I am certain my boy. I could use someone like you to help carry things, seeing as I'm not as young as I use to." Henry said, smiling when his wife laughed. Neal smiled also, glad that his punishment wasn't harsh.

"Thank you sir, now if you will excuse me I have to go apologize to my niece." Neal said, turning out of the room. Once Cora was certain the boy was gone, she turned to her husband,

"Are you sure that is a wise choice Henry?" Cora asked, a frown settled on her face. Henry smiled at his wife fondly,

"Don't worry dear," He said, taking the paper he was reading and placing it on the desk, "A young man like that needs a job." Cora silently agreed and left her husband to it, she only hoped it wouldn't blow up in his face.

* * *

 

Regina was checking over her sons face, asking him questions every second. Henry laughed at his mothers antics and took her hands in his,

"Mom," He waited till she looked at him, "I'm fine, its just a broken nose. I've had worse." Henry laughed when his mother scoffed,

"I knew letting you do that job would hurt you." Regina said, wondering why she let Emma talk her into letting Henry become an Auror.

"Its part of the job, Mom." He said, pulling her into a hug. Regina hugged him tightly and pulled back,

"I'll go get your Grandmother, she can heal your nose." Regina turned to walk out of the room, but stopped, "Stay there, and try not to bleed on everything." She said, before walking away. Elise stayed behind with her brother,

"Are you really okay Henry?" She asked, poking him in the face. Henry grabbed her finger and bit it, making Elise giggle,

"Yeah squirt, I'm okay." Henry said, kissing the top of her head. "Neal and I never really got along to begin with, so don't worry to much about it." He knew his little uncle always had a temper, and it just got out of hand today. Henry didn't really blame him for his now broken nose, telling Regina it happens was an understatement. "In fact, I'm sure he is on his way over to apologize right this moment." And as if on cue there was a knock on the door. Elise looked at her brother in shock, Henry just smirked and told her to open the door. Neal looked down to see Elise and knelt to her level,

"Hey Elise, I wanted to apologize to you." He said, looking into her eyes,

"Its okay Neal, Momma told me sometimes people snap at the ones the care about." Neal smiled lopsidedly and shook his head. Leave it to his sister-in-law to explain it so well,

"Yeah kid, they do. But thats not the only thing I wanted to apologize to you for." He looked up at Henry, who nodded at him to continue,

"Yesterday afternoon, you got scared by a spider. That was my fault." Neal said, looking back down at the floor. Elise looked over her shoulder at Henry, when she saw him smiling, Elise turned back Neal and placed her hand on his shoulder,

"Its okay Neal, I forgive you. Just, promise me no more spiders?" Elise asked, cringing at the word spider. Neal and Henry laughed at Elise, both smiling.

"I promise El, no more spiders." He agreed, and held out his pinky to her. Elise took it in her pinky and they both squeezed. Neal looked at Henry, "And Hen, I'm sorry about breaking your nose." Henry laughed, and rolled his eyes,

"Don't worry Neal, it happens to the best of us." Henry said, shrugging his shoulders. Neal stood up and ruffled Elise's hair,

"Why does everyone keep doing that to me!" Elise huffed and walked out of the bathroom. Neal laughed at his niece, watching as she walked away.

"Now I have to go find my older sister and talk to her." Neal rolled his eyes, leaving Henry in the bathroom with a broken nose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The muse decided to let you guys have another chapter. She may do this from time to time. 
> 
> Enjoy!


	5. Sibling Rivalry Goes to Diagon Alley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks! I told you I would have chapter up soon! I realize that its not exactly perfect, but I will come back and edit this chapter in the future. So please just bare with this cringe worthy chapter. I'm a little rusty since I haven't done this in a while. Let me know what you think, and if there are any errors. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Neal searched for his older sister for a while and didn’t find her until he went out back and found her sitting on a ratty old bench next to the Mill’s lake. He walked up behind her and tapped her on her shoulder.

“Oh Neal, I didn’t hear you.” Emma said after she took a deep breathe to calm down her racing heart. “Come sit down.” She patted the seat next to her and he obliged.

“Emma can I be honest with you?” He asked, fiddling with his fingers,

“Of course you can Neal.” Emma said, patting him on the shoulder, “Whats up kid?”

Neal took a deep breathe before he started talking, “Emma, the truth is, is that I’m slightly jealous of you.”

Emma looked down at her little brother and sighed, “Neal why on Earth are you jealous of me?” She asked him, turning so she could face him all the way.

“Everyone adores you, and I can’t seem to do anything right.” Neal said, looking down at his fingers. Emma placed her hand on her brothers shoulder again and squeezed it. “Because all Mom and Dad ever do is complain how I don’t act like you. And people come up to me all the time at school and ask how you are.” Neal paused before he continued his rant, “They don’t bother to ask me how I am or what I want to do.” Emma sympathized with Neal, she seemed to be to one thing he was having problems with and she didn’t know how to fix it.

“Kid, listen, sometimes life is hard. And I’m sorry that me being who I am is causing so many problems for you.” Emma felt her brother shake next to her,

“I just sometimes wish, we…” He stopped mid-sentence and before he could finish his thought Emma finished it for him,

“We were normal?” She asked, and she smiled when Neal nodded his and hand let it hang.

“I know it’s a bad thing to wish, but it’s how I feel.” He said, before looking up at his sister,

“Can I tell you a secret kid?” Emma asked, and she waited till Neal nodded his head, “A long time ago, I wished I wasn’t a normal kid, and now look at me. I have a wonderful family, two amazing kids, and a little brother is more like me than I am.”

Neal’s eyes widened in disbelief at what she had just said, “How is that even possible Emma?” He asked,

“Its easy, you are the kid that Mom and Dad have always wanted. In my eyes, you are everything they wished for and more.” She said, ruffling his hair. Neal swatted her hand away and smiled at her.

“I guess being a famous family in the wizarding world has its ups and downs, huh?” Neal asked, Emma smiled at him and got up from where she was sitting.

“You got that right Neal.” She said, before she started walking back up to the house. “Come on kid, I wonder if there are any cookies left.” Neal laughed at his sister and started to run towards the house, leaving a baffled Emma in his wake.

“Hey! That’s not fair!” She called after him and started to chase after him.

Mary Margaret and David Nolan watched from a distance as their two children ran from each other up to the house. Mary Margaret looked at David and they both smiled at each other. Things were finally looking up again.

 

* * *

 

 

When Neal and Emma both entered the kitchen out of breath and sweaty, they couldn’t help but laugh at each other. They were so busy laughing that they didn’t notice her wife in the room staring at them.

“What in heavens name are you two doing?” Regina asked, slightly confused as to what was going on between these two.

Emma quickly turned to see Regina gawking at them like they had grown two heads, “What can’t a grown woman chase her brother every now and then?”

Regina rolled her eyes, “Of course you can dear, but I would hardly call you grown woman.” Emma glared at her wife and then she smirked when an idea popped into her head.

Regina saw the look in Emma’s eyes and panicked, “Don’t you dare Emma Swan-Mills!”

“Don’t do what Regina?” Emma asked coyly. Regina glared at her and put her hands on her hips. “Oh don’t give me that look Gina.” She pouted beginning to step towards her wife, who in return took a step back.

“I do not feel like playing this game with you Emma, now stop before I-“

“Before you what? Cast a spell on me?” Emma smirked at her wife’s scowl, and took another step towards her. Regina held her hand out to stop Emma’s progression but it didn’t help when Emma took off and ran after her.

“Emma!” Regina screamed, flailing around the kitchen trying to get out of her wife’s grasp. Elise and Henry ran into the kitchen when they heard their Mother shriek,

“What’s wrong?” Henry said as he stared at the sight before him. Elise immediately began to laugh when she saw Regina over Emma’s shoulder.

“What is all this commotion?” Cora stopped in the doorway when she saw what was going on, “Oh dear, this is a sight.”

“Nana where’s your camera, I have to get a picture of this!” Henry said, as he went in search of the camera.

“It’s in the desk drawer in the study dear.” Cora said, when her grandson left the room before she could tell him.

“Emma! Put me down right this instant!” Regina demanded, but the blonde was adamant.

Emma smirked as she tried to hold on to her wife’s struggling body in her arms. She saw Henry come back into the room with a camera in his hand and turned to the side so he could get both of their faces in the picture.

“Alright, alright Regina,” Emma started to put Regina down, “I’m putting you down, but please don’t hex me into next week.”

Regina stumbled as she was put onto her feet and looked up at Emma with an evil smirk. “Oh don’t worry dear, what I have for you is much worse than a hex.” Emma visibly gulped at the dangerous tone of her wife,

“Now Regina, lets not get to crazy.” She said as she put her hands up in defense.

Regina turned to her children and glared at them, “And you two, don’t even think about getting that picture developed.” Elise looked up at Henry who in turn gave their mother a smirk,

“Aw come on Mom, don’t you want Elise to have something to place in her room at Beauxbatons?” He batted his eyelashes innocently.

Regina looked down to her daughter and sighed, “Fine, but don’t let me catch you with more than one copy.” Henry nodded and left the room laughing. Emma was still standing there with a terrified look on her face. Elise smiled at her mother’s antics,

“Don’t be too harsh on her Momma. She was only having some fun.” Elise said, looking up at Regina,

\“Yes, but at my expense sweetheart.” The brunette said, shaking her head. She looked back at Emma and smirked, “Don’t worry Elise, I won’t do anything as bad as last time.” Emma eyes widened in panic at the mention of the last time she was in trouble.

Regina looked at Neal and turned to him, “Neal would you be a dear and fetch my purse?”

“Yeah sure thing Regina.” Neal said, and walked out of the room and up the stairs. He soon returned with purse in hand, handing it to his sister-in-law.

Regina looked at Emma and grabbed her by the arm, “Come along dear, its time to go to Diagon Alley.” She laughed when she saw her wife visibly cringe,

“ I’m sorry Regina! Don’t make me go shopping!” Emma pleaded, but it didn’t last long when Regina put a silencing hex on her.

“Elise go grab the supply list out your room please and meet us in the living room.” Elise ran upstairs to get her supply list and came back down with it. When she got back downstairs she took a moment to look at her family, the family she would miss when she would be at school.

“Hey squirt what are you looking at?” Henry said, noticing his little sister standing there,

“Oh nothing, I just want to remember this moment.” Elise said, smiling as she filed the memory away. Her mothers bickering, her brother and her uncle starting to argue, and her grandparents having idle conversation.

“Yeah I’m going to miss this in a few weeks.” She said to herself as she stood next to her family as they all squeezed into the fireplace.

“Elise would you like to do the honor sweetheart?” Her brunette mother asked and Elise nodded furiously,

“Diagon Alley!”


	6. Adventures on Diagon Alley Part 1: Payback is a Bitch

The family had appeared in Diagon Alley only seconds after Elise dropped the powder. Regina had cleaned everyone up and the family was on its way to go shopping.

Momma?” Elise tugged on her brunette mothers coat, waiting for her to respond, “Yes dear?” Regina asked, she looked down at Elise, “When can I get my wand?” Elise asked, looking at Olivander’s Wand Shop.

Emma chuckled at her daughter, “Tell you what kid,” Emma started, “Why don’t you go in and we will catch up.” Elise’s eyes lit up and took off towards the store.

“Don’t run Elise Cora Swan-Mills. The wands aren’t going anywhere sweetheart.” Regina called after her daughter. She turned to her son to talk to him, “Henry, please go with your sister.” Henry nodded and hurried after his little sister.

Neal watched as his niece and nephew ran off, “Mom can I go with them?” He asked.

“You may, but stay out of trouble please.” Mary-Margaret said, watching as her son left them in the middle of the Alley.

Cora watched her daughter and daughter-in-law argue over where to go first, “Dears, why don’t you just start at the top of the list. Mary-Margaret and I will go reserve a table at that new restaurant down the way.” Regina nodded at her mother and took her wife by the hand and dragged her towards the first shop.

“Come along dear, we have much to do.” Emma groaned but followed her wife regardless of how much she hated shopping.

 

* * *

 

 

“Elise slow down!” Henry called after his sister, who was walking way too fast for him to keep up.

Neal wasn’t far behind either as he ran up besides Henry. “I hope you don’t mind I join.” Neal said, as he watched where Elise was walking.

Henry smiled as he watched Elise stop in front of Olivanders, “No I don’t mind, in fact I think it’s a great idea.” Neal nodded his head as the two stopped next to Elise who was still standing there.

Neal tapped his niece on the shoulder, who looked up at him, “What are you waiting on, lets go in.”

Elise stepped up to the door and when she went to grasp the handle, the door flew wide open and knocked her onto the ground. Henry fell to his sisters side to check on her, and Neal just looked up at the man who opened the door.

The man looked down at the three children, “Oh goodness me, I am terribly sorry!” He bellowed. He went to help Elise up, but she flinched away from his hand.

“Elise, are you hurt?” Henry asked, concern etched on his face, and only when she nodded her head did he address the man in front of them. When Henry saw who it was, a frown appeared on his face.

“Mr. Hood,” Henry said, with a leveled tone. The man he addressed as Mr. Hood, eyes widened with recognition,

“Mr. Mills, is that you?” The man asked, the smile that appeared on his face as was too big to even fit. He made Elise uncomfortable,

“Henry, can we go find Moms?” She asked, not taking her eyes off the man. Henry looked down at his little sister,

"Yeah Eli, I think that would be best. Come on Neal.” He saw the look on his uncle’s face,

“Its time to head back anyway.” Neal said, while he was glaring at the man. Henry went to help Elise up when the man stopped him,

“Your mother is here?” Mr. Hood asked, Elise to detect a hint of excitement in his voice,

“Yes, both of my mothers are here.” Henry said, as he took hold of Elise hand. The three went to walk away when the man stopped them once again.

“I should go say hello to Regina, I have not seen here in a long time.” He said,

“I don’t think that’s wise, Hood.” A voice from behind them sounded. When the four turned around they saw Emma standing there with a scowl on her face and her hands on her hips.

“Ah Emma! How good to see you!” He exclaimed, smiling at the blonde woman, “Henry was just telling me you and Regina were around.” Emma cringed when he said Regina’s name.

Elise tugged on her brothers arm, “Henry, who is that?” She asked,

“A man I don’t care for, and neither does anyone else.” He explained, “He and mom were friends a long time ago.”

Elise looked at the man in front of her and smiled, “Hello sir, my name is Elise Swan-Mills.” She said, as she held out her hand. He took and immediately shook it.

“I’m sorry for what happened earlier Elise.” Hood said, and as he looked into the girls eyes, he couldn’t help but notice she looked like Regina. “You certainly do have your mothers eyes.” Elise blushed at the compliment,

“Okay Hood, that’s enough corrupting my daughter.” Emma said, disgust present on her face.

“I would never corrupt a child Swan, you know this.” He said, his smile growing bigger as he caught sight of a certain brunette. “Regina!”

Regina turned and saw the man who called out her name standing next to her family. “Robin, what on earth are you doing here?” She asked,

“Oh I’m just shopping with Marion and Roland,” He said, “Roland starts Hogwarts in the fall.” Robin smiled, pride apparent on his face.

“How wonderful!” Regina exclaimed, “My daughter is actually starting Beauxbatons in a few weeks.” Emma smiled with pride, and Elise just blushed furiously,

“Well, isn’t that fantastic,” Robin said, “Isn’t she a little young to start school?” He asked,

Regina looked at her daughter and smiled, “She got accepted early, my little overachiever.” Regina went to pinch her daughters cheek but missed when Elise took a step back. Regina shook her head, “Where’s Marion and Roland?” She asked, looking around to see if she could see them.

Robin placed his hands on his hips, “Last I saw they were getting his books.” He said, motioning towards the bookstore behind him. “Shall I go get them?” He asked,

“No that’s alright Robin.” Regina said, watching as her wife gave the man glares the whole while they were talking she thought of something. “Oh Robin, my parents are having a party next weekend,” she started, smirking as her wife started to subtly shake her head no, “You, Marion and Roland should come.”

Robin looked surprised at the brunette woman, “Oh we wouldn’t want to impose on your parents.”

The brunette shook her head, “I insist, it will give us a chance to catch up.” Regina said, smirking the whole time. Henry sighed, and Emma groaned.

Robin nodded his head, “Alright then, I’m sure it will be lovely.” He said, “We would love to attend.”

Regina smiled at him and turned towards her family. “I’ll send you the details later dear.” She said, as she walked off, her family following behind her.

When they got far enough away, Emma stopped her wife from walking,

“Regina! What the hell was that?” She asked furiously,

Regina smirked at her wife, “That my love, was payback.” She then then turned her attention to Elise, “I think you’ll like Roland, Elise.” She said, but Elise was skeptical.

“Aw come on Gina don’t start pushing Hood’s kid on Eli.” Emma whined, not pleased by her wives choices at the moment.

Regina pointed to the blonde, “You, be quiet,” Then she turned towards her daughter, “And you will be nice to Roland.” The both of them nodded their agreement, when Elise realized something. 

“Momma!” Elise exclaimed making her parents jump, “My wand! I never got it!” Elise pouted at her brunette mother, who sighed in respond,

“Yes of course sweetheart. Lets go get you your wand then, hmm?” Regina said, letting Elise take the lead to Olivander's.


	7. Adventures on Diagon Alley Part 2: Weasley, Wands, and Kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! I'm sorry I'm taking forever to update the story! But what can I say, College is rough when you have no clue what you are doing!
> 
> Anyway! I hope you enjoy the latest chapter!

Cora and Mary-Margaret walked down Diagon Alley towards the little restaurant that Cora had mentioned. Mary-Margaret was skeptical that it was even open due to the lack of people.

“Come on dear,” Cora said, as she turned and noticed the younger woman’s hesitation. Mary-Margaret followed the older woman into the building.

“Cora, it doesn’t look open.” Mary-Margaret said, as she looked around the room, “Maybe we should go find somewhere else to eat.” She offered, noticing that Cora was walking towards the back of the room.

“Nonsense dear, someone will be out shortly.” Cora said, as she walked to a table located in the back of the restaurant. She motioned the younger woman over to her, watching as she came to table. Cora rolled her eyes at the woman’s antics,

“Honestly dear, sit down.” She said, and watched as Mary-Margaret did just that.

“How do you even know about this place?” Mary-Margaret asked, looking around the room.

“I’m close friends with the owner’s grandparents.” Cora said as she heard movement in the back. She smiled when she saw a young blonde walked out of the back of the room.

“Ah Miss Weasley, I was wondering if you were here today.” Cora smirked when the young girl jumped.

“Oh Mrs. Mills!” The young girl said, rushing towards the two women, “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize anyone was here.” She brushed some of her long blonde hair out of her face behind her ear.

“No worries dear.” Cora said, as she stood up to hug the young girl. Mary-Margaret sat shocked as she watched the scene.

“Mary-Margaret, I’d like you to meet Victoire Weasley.” She motioned towards the young blonde. Mary-Margaret held her hand out to the girl.

“Nice to meet you Victoire, I’m Mary-Margaret Blanchard.” Mary-Margaret said, as she took her hand back. She noticed how the girls eyes widened at the mention of her name.

“Mary-Margaret Blanchard?” Victoire asked, suddenly nervous from the older womans presence, “As in the Mary-Margaret Blanchard who basically saved the North American Wizarding World?!” She said with a squeak in her voice.

“Guilty, I’m afraid.” Mary-Margaret said, as she rubbed the back of her neck. Cora smiled as she noted the woman’s embarrassment.

“It’s a pleasure meeting you Mrs. Blanchard.” Victoire said, as she smoothed the invisible wrinkles from her skirt. Mary-Margaret cleared her throat,

“Please call me Mary-Margaret.” She said, as she smiled at the younger girl. “I’m a bit informal as you can see.” The young girl chuckled when Cora rolled her eyes.

“Shall I get you two some menus?” Victoire asked, after she calmed a bit. “Would you like your usually Mrs. Mills?”

“I would like to start off with some of your grandmother’s tea, dear.” Cora responded, “We are waiting for others to join us, so we will be waiting to eat till then.” She smiled as the girl nodded her head. She turned to Mary-Margaret who said she’d have the same and retreated to the back to get the drinks.

After a while the young blonde returned with the tea, placing both cups on the table. “Tell me dear, how are your grandparents?” Cora asked, after she took a sip of her tea.

“They are currently visiting Uncle Charlie in Romania.” Victoire said, as she stood next to the table. “The whole family actually took a trip this time.”

“How pleasant, I’ll have to send them an owl soon and ask them about their trip.” Cora said, “And how is that fiancé of yours?” She asked, taking another slow sip of her tea.

“Teddy is well, he is currently at Olivanders with Remy.” The young girl said, smiling when she mentioned her daughter.

“Oh, I believe the girls are there now.” Mary-Margaret said, as she suddenly felt the urge to join the conversation. Cora noticed the girls confusion,

“Our granddaughter is getting her wand today.” Cora said, “She will be attending Beauxbatons this year.”

“Really?” Victoire smiled widely, “Remy is also attending Beauxbatons!” She exclaimed.

“Well perhaps they will become friends, dear.” Cora said as she smiled at Victoire.

“I’ll leave you two to it then.” Victoire said, and as she turned to leave Cora called to her,

“Dear, Why don’t you and your family come to our annual party next weekend?” Cora asked, raising her brows at the girl,

“We would love to come Mrs. Mills.” She said, “Don’t worry about directions either, I think I remember where you live ma’am.” With that Victoire walked back to the kitchen.

“She seems lovely.” Mary-Margaret said, “How is it you know her Cora?” She asked, looking at the older woman.

“Her grandparents, Arthur and Molly Weasley, were in some financial troubles years back.” Cora said, as she leaned back in her chair. “I helped with their problems, and its been a beautiful friendship since.”

“How nice!” Mary-Margaret said, as she smiled. “Arthur and Henry are always getting into trouble.” Cora smiled as she remembered the time when Henry took the flying car out for a joy ride.

“And Molly?” Mary-Margaret asked, and was taken back when Cora smirked.

“She actually taught me how to cook.” Cora smiled at Mary-Margaret’s disbelief, “Oh don’t give me that look dear, I had to learn my skill from somewhere.”

“I just figured you taught yourself.” Mary-Margaret said. The two woman sat in the tiny restaurant and talked while they waited for the others.

 

* * *

 

 

Elise skips to the door at Olivanders and waits impatiently for her family to catch up.

“Moms, come on!” She exclaimed, crossing her arms across her chest. Henry smirked at his little sister. When they arrived at the door, Elise practically ripped the door off its hinges.

“Easy there Kiddo, I don’t wanna have to pay to get that fixed.” Emma said, as she caught the door mid swing. Elise’s cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

“Sorry Momma.” She said, as she walked into the store. Elise was immediately caught off guard by all the rows and shelves filled with wands. Regina and Emma watched as their daughter took in the surrounding. The family was shaken out of their awe when a young man with blue hair appeared.

“Ah if it isn’t the Swan-Mills!” The man exclaimed, “Don’t tell me you broke your wand again Emma.” Regina smirked at Emma’s face, which was baffled by the young mans accusations

“Not this time Teddy, sorry to tell you.” Emma said, as she smirked at Teddy’s disbelief.

“Ah Henry, long time no see!” Teddy said completely ignoring Emma now. “How’s Auror training going?” he asked,

“Its fantastic Ted!” Henry exclaimed, “I still don’t understand why you left to become a wand maker.” He said, tilting his head to the side. Henry knew why Teddy left, but he didn’t believe Teddy was happy in his new profession.

“Its alright mate, I just had to take care of my family.” Teddy said, “I had Remy to think of.” He shrugged his shoulders.

“While this reunion is nice and all, I think someone is getting really impatient.” Emma said, nodding towards the young girl. Elise looked up at the man with wide eyes.

“Hello sir.” Elise said, “My name-

“Oh I know who you are Elise.” Teddy said, and smirked at the girls shocked expression. “Everyone knows who the Swan-Mills are, even the youngest member.” He explained.

“So I gather you are here for your wand, yes?” He asked, noticing how the girls eyes lit up,

“Yes!” She squealed, bouncing lightly on her heels. Regina placed a calming hand on her daughters shoulder,

“Sweetheart, calm down.” Regina said, smoothing her daughters wild curls down. Elise immediately calmed down a bit and watched as the blue haired man walked to one of the shelves. Teddy looked up and down at the many rows of wands until one of them stuck out.

“Ah, here we go.” He pulled the box out and brought it up to the front. He placed it on the desk at the front of the store. “Go on, try it out.” He said, watching the girl take hold of the wand.

“Give a swish kiddo.” Emma encouraged her daughter, noticing the hesitation. Elise swished the wand, and to her surprise some books that were piled up in the back fell down. When the book fell down, a young girl was revealed,

“I don’t think that one is right for her Dad.” The young girl exclaimed, “She nearly took my head off!” She grumbled.

Neal was by the door and started to laugh at his young niece.

“Nice job El!” He said between laughter.

“I did not!” Elise exclaimed, “I didn’t know you were back there!” She said, as put the wand back in the box.

“Remy stop antagonizing Elise.” Teddy said, as he waved the young girl over. Elise noticed that as the girl got closer her hair was a pastel pink.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to do that.” Elise apologized, giving the girl a lopsided girn, “I’m Elise by the way.” She held her hand out to the other girl.

“Names Remy. Nice to meet you too.” Remy said, as she took the offered hand. “And don’t worry about the books, it happens all the time.” The two girls giggled.

While the girls were introducing themselves Teddy was looking for another wand.

“Hmmm.” He said as he took on of the case, and made his way back to the front. “I think this one may be the right one for you.”

Elise took the offered wand. She noticed the design of the wand, a unicorn head at the base and itspirals towards the middle of it with and it ends with a straight point. While she was looked at the designs she didn’t notice everyone gaping at her.

“Congrats Eli!” Henry said, patting his sisters head affectionately. “You’ve got your wand!” Elise smiled widely at the wand in her hand.

“Pear wood, Unicorn Hair core, and 12 ½ inches and surprisingly swishy.” Teddy said as he looked at the girl. “I personally made that one not to long ago actually.”

“Moms look!” Elise held the wand out towards her mothers.

“I see sweetheart. Its perfect for you.” Regina said, smiling down at her daughter. Emma pulled her daughter in for a hug.

“Can’t. Breathe.” Elise managed to get out. Emma quickly let her daughter go,

“High five!” Emma exclaimed, Regina and Henry watched the pair with a chuckle.

“Thanks Teddy!” Emma said, as she was walking towards the door. Regina paid for the wand and the family left the store.

“Mom I think I’m going to go to the quidditch shop with Neal for a bit.” Henry said, putting a hand on his uncles shoulder.

“Can we go to Weasely’s first?” Neal asked, a glint in his eye. Henry rolled his eyes but nodded.

“Just be careful you two!” Regina called after the boys took off. She shook her head when she turned and noticed her two girls were looking in the familiar store.

“Mom can I get a cat?” Elise asked, pointing at the cats in the window. She looked up at her mother with a pout.

“Well, dear it just so happens that a familiar is required for school.” Regina sighed, but smiled when Elise squealed. The three of them walked into the shop to pick out a cat for Elise.


	8. Adventures on Diagon Alley Part 3: Memory Lane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All three parts were originally one big chapter, but I felt it was too much! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Henry and Neal walked into Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes. Neal automatically went to the prank section with Henry hot on his heels.

“Hen look!” Neal Exclaimed as he came up to a certain shelf, “The next generation box of wheezes!” Henry laughed at his little uncles excitement.

“Looks neat, what’s in it?” Henry asked, noting that there was no information on the outside of the box.

“What’s in it?” Neal gawked, “Did you really just ask me that?” He asked, offended by his nephews lack of knowledge. Henry nodded his head, smiling again at his little uncle.

“What’s in this box is so ridiculously amazing, that you couldn’t even handle the pranks with in it.” Neal explained, holding the box in his hands.

“Oh and I guess you can?” Henry asked, crossing his arms. Neal gave him a look that basically said ‘duh’. Shaking his head, Henry looked at the price and noticed it was relatively cheap.

“Come on Neal, Bring it to the check out.” Neal’s eyes bugged out,

“What?” He asked, not sure if he heard his nephew right.

“I’m buying you that, but you can’t use it while you’re at the house.” Henry said, glaring at Neal to show he was serious.

“Yes of course!” Neal exclaimed, “Thanks Hen!”

After the two of them got their purchase, they walked out of the store. Henry wasn’t looking where he was going, and bumped into someone,

“Oh sorry, I didn’t see you there.” Henry said. He looked up and noticed the familiar face,

“Violet?” He asked, his brows furrowed. The person he bumped into swiftly lifter their head,

“Henry!” The girl exclaimed, and pulled Henry into her arms. Neal was taken back by the girls beauty.

“Woah, babe alert.” Neal muttered, awkwardly standing off to the side.

“I haven’t seen you in forever Henry!” Violet said, happy to see Henry. “The last time I heard you were thinking about leaving your internship at the Ministry in London to pursue Auror training.” She added, stepping back from Henry to get a better look at him.

“Ah yeah, I did eventually leave the internship a few years ago, took some time to be with my little sister.” Henry said, noting the surprise in the girls eyes,

“Your…sister?” She asked, her brow knitted in confusion. 

"Yeah my moms had another baby.” Henry said, shrugging his shoulders. Violet smiled at him,

“I bet shes adorable.” She said. She turned her head to the side and finally noticed the other boy there, “Oh I’m sorry, I’m Violet Nicodemus.” She said, smiling at the younger boy. Neal stammered as he tried to speak up,

“Neal Blanchard-Nolan.” He said as he rubbed the back of his neck. Henry smirked at his uncles clear embarrassment.

“The last time I saw you, you were off chasing magical creatures around the world.” Henry said, looking back at Violet. “What are you doing back home?”

“Oh my niece is starting school in a few weeks.” She said, as she pointed behind her to a young a girl with curly auburn hair.

“My sister-in-law needed some help with getting everything ready since my sister has been busy at the Magical Congress in the States.” Violet explained.

“Oh I see, well it was nice seeing you.” Henry said, “We really should be going now.” Henry turned to Neal,

“Ready to go to the Quidditch shop Neal?” He asked,

“Yeah sure, right behind you.” Neal said as he lazy followed his nephew.

“Bye Henry!” Violet said as she waved to the boys that were leaving.

 

* * *

 

 

Neal quickly picked up his pace after leaving Violet behind. He followed his nephew into the shop and stopped him from walking any further,

“Wait, Hen!” He called, Neal bent over trying to catch his breathe.

“Who was that girl?” He asked. He noticed how Henry immediately tensed,

“That…was Violet.” He sighed, running a hand through his hair. “We dated for a while.” Neal’s eyes went wide,

“Woah Henry, way to go!” He went in for a high five, only to be left hanging,

“What? What’s wrong?” He asked,

“Things didn’t end so well between us.” Henry said, “You wanna hear a story little uncle?” He asked, Neal nodded enthusiastically.

“Well Violet and I were pretty serious, I actually proposed to her.” Neal screeched at that, “What?!” Henry nodded, “Yeah, anyway, A year after we graduated school she told me that she wanted to explore the world.” Henry said, a sadness evident in his voice,

“The next day she was gone, left her ring with a note explaining why she couldn’t marry me.” Neal felt bad for Henry. He also wondered why he never heard this before.

“Wait, when you graduated from school, I was 5.” Neal said, “Why don’t I remember this?” He asked,

“You were 5 Neal.” Henry said lowly, “ Anyway, its all water under the bridge now.” He said as he walked towards the brooms. Neal followed closely behind and shrugged his shoulders to himself.

 

* * *

 

 

Regina, Emma and Elise walked down Diagon Alley and noticed the boys looking in the window at the Quidditch shop. Regina tried to get their attention but failed,

 

“Elise can you please go get them.” Regina asked, Elise nodded and ran into the shop.

Regina looked down at the items she had and didn’t notice the person walking up to them. The pair looked up when they heard a throat clear. Regina’s eyes bugged out,

“Z-Zelena.” Regina choked, “Oh my god, Zee.” She pulled the woman into her arms and tightly held onto her.

“Hey sis.” The woman said as she hugged Regina back. Regina pulled back to look at her sisters face,

“Zelena what are you doing here?” Regina asked, totally ignoring Emma’s baffled expression,

“Well I’m here with my daughter,” Zelena said as she fondly smiled at the girl behind her,

“Your daughter?” Regina whispered, “I have a niece?” She asked quietly, and smiled when Zelena nodded her head.

“Ducky!” Zelena called, and the girl with the curly auburn hair turned towards Zelena and smiled,

“Yes momma?” The girl asked, as she started walking towards the three women. Zelena put her arm around the girls shoulders,

“Ducky, I’d like you to meet my sister, your Aunt, Regina.” Zelena pushed the little girl towards Regina, who knelt down to the girls height.

“Hello dear, its nice to meet you.” Regina said as she pulled the girl into a hug.

“Nice to meet you too Aunt Regina.” The girl said, “My name is Dorthea.” Zelena smiled at her daughter, and then looked up at Emma,

“Emma, nice to see you again.” She said, as she pulled her into her arms,

“Always a pleasure seeing you Zee.” Emma said as she patted the red headed womans shoulder.

“Mother will be quite pleased that you are back.” Regina said as she stood back up to her normal height. Zelena sighed and gave a lopsided smiled,

“The last time I saw mother, it was less than pleased Regina.” She said, giving her sister a knowing look.

“That was years ago Zee.” Regina said, “Please, we are all going to a new restaurant down the way. Mother is there as we speak.” She added, pointing off towards the distance.

“Regina,” Zelena sighed again, “I…don’t think I’m ready to face her again just yet.” She said and Regina nodded her head.

“Zelena, you should come to the party next weekend at your mothers.” Emma said, as she shrugged her shoulders at Regina’s glare. Zelena looked skeptical,

“Well, I guess I probably should make an apparence.” She said, “What do you say Ducky?” The girl looked up, “Do you want to meet the rest of your family?” She smiled when the girl nodded her head.

“Alright then, its settled.” Regina said, “We will see both of you next Saturday.” She gave one last hug to her sister before she and her daughter walked off. Emma looked at Regina,

“You alright babe?” She asked,

“Yes dear, I’m just happy. Regina said as she watched them walk off. “What is taking them so long.” She said, as she looked at her wife.

“Come on lets go see.” Emma said, as she dragged the brunette into her least favorite store.

The pair found the three of the kids all huddled around the newest issues of Quidditch Monthly. Regina rolled her eyes, and Emma smirked.

“Come on you three, its time to go meet Cora and Mary-Margaret.” Emma said as she took the magazine out of Henry’s hands. He quickly looked up and was about to protest when he noticed it was his blonde mother.

The family made their way out of the store and walked towards the restaurant. They all walked in and moved towards the table were the matriarchs were seated.

“There you are dears. What took so long?” Cora asked, noticing the gleam in her daughters eyes,

“We all just sorta lost track of time, Nanna.” Henry said as he sat down next to her. She nodded her head and accepted the answer. Cora knew better, and she would eventually find out what her daughter did.

“Did you find everything you needed dear?” Cora asked Elise, who nodded excitedly,

“I got my wand!” She exclaimed happily. Everyone at the table laughed the joy Elise was showing.

The family all talked and ate throughout the rest of the afternoon. They decided that it was time to go back home and they all left the restaurant and headed towards the entrance of the Alley.


	9. Authors Note..Kinda...Sorta

You guys, I apologize for not updating in like forever! But college has my life pretty hectic, and its slowing down and I wanted your opinion on something. After much consideration I have a trick up my sleeve and I kinda wanna play it. Do you think I should rewrite the story and change the setting to Ivermorny completely? I also plan on changing up some facts here and there. Ever since watching Fantastic Beasts I feel like I could do more with that than do the same ole Hogwarts deal. Questions? Comments? Ideas?


	10. Chapter 7: Something Wicked this Way Comes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I know it has only been a day since I sent out that authors note. But honestly I want to follow this through completely. I may one day soon write an Ilvermorny story, but I'm not sure when. 
> 
> As for this story however, I'm not sure how long its going to be. But as far as I can see I'm going to make it as long as possible. It may take awhile since I do have a pretty crazy life but I'll try to be better about updating.

The Swan-Mills-Blanchard family were milling about the manor in hast as they were preparing for the annual Mills Association Party. Cora was currently in the kitchen trying to finish up on the desserts for the next day while Elise was sitting at the island sneaking cookie dough from the bowl.

“Darling, you do know I can see what you are doing?” Cora looked over her shoulder at her granddaughter who quite literally got caught with her hand in the cookie jar,

“I’m sorry Nana.” Elise said as she wiped her finger on her dress, “It just tastes so good!” She exclaimed as Cora chuckled,

“I know dear, I made it.” Emma walked in and rolled her eyes at her mother-in-law’s smug comment.

“Really Cora? Its not even your recipe.” She laughed at the look of utter dismay on the older witches face.

Cora raised the spatula in her hand and waved it towards the blonde, “I have half a mind to not let you have any of my desserts ever again.” She threatened the blonde who looked a little pale,

“You forget I’m married to your daughter Cora.” She whistled, “She may be a better cook than you actually.” Emma smirked once again,

“Emma stop antagonizing my mother.” Regina said as she walked into the kitchen. She walked up behind her daughter and kissed her on her head. Elise was about to open her mouth to say something when the doorbell rang.

“I wonder who that could be?” Cora said wiping off her floury hands whilst walking to the front door. Emma and Regina exchanged glances and shrugged their shoulders.

When Cora opened the door she didn’t expect to see her eldest daughter standing there looking anxious. The older brunette opened her mouth and closed it, unable to formulate a sentence,

“Hello Mother.” The red head gave a shy smile to her mother, “May I come inside?” She asked as she motioned inside. But before Cora could get her bearings, Henry Sr walked up to the door,

“My dear, who is at the door?” He asked, and when he came up to the open door he gasped, “Zelena! My darling girl!” He said as he engulfed his daughter in his arms,

“Daddy,” Zelena sighed as she hugged her father back. It had been years since she last saw her father and she was going to enjoy being in his arms once again. “I’m sorry for barging in like this without notifying you all.”

Henry Sr. shook his head and waved his hand, “Think nothing of it, please come in, come in.” He said as he ushered his daughter inside, completely oblivious to his silent wife next to him,

“I don’t want to intrude or anything.” Zelena smiled at her father, knowing that no mater what he would always welcome her with open arms.

“Haven’t you already intruded on us by showing up unannounced?” Cora sneered, and as much as she has missed her eldest she can’t forget what went down years ago.

The red head blanched a little, “I’m truly sorry Mother, I am.” She said, “Its just,”

“Zelena?” Regina walked up to the main entrance confused as to why her older sister was there, “I told you the party wasn’t until tomorrow.”

Regina could feel the tension in the room between her mother and sister, and desperately wanted her family to make amends,

“Cora darling, let the poor girl be.” Henry grumbled to his wife, who turned her head towards him in disbelief.

“Henry, do you not remember what she put our family through? Our friends? Not to mention the world?”

Cora couldn’t understand why her daughter did what she did. Running off at the age of 17 to join some cause that a rogue wizard had started. That was only the beginning, and as the years went on Zelena grew wickeder and wickeder as the male wizard promised her the world. Zelena was blinded by love and rage all too much to see what she was doing. It eventually led to a war that stretched to all wizarding communities, but hit North America the most. The MACUSA threatened the Mills family to cut all ties with the red head to insure one of the most powerful wizarding families didn’t try anything else. Cora, heartbroken and distraught didn’t think twice as she disowned her daughter. Henry quietly followed his wives suit, but it was Regina who didn’t give up on her sister. The brunette joined her sister for a short period time until she was captured by none other than her future wife. Zelena was eventually captured years later and turned into the MACUSA. She was sentenced to forty years in prison and was let go 10 years into her sentence when she changed drastically.

“Please Mother, I’ve changed.” Zelena begged, “I know what I did was wrong, but I foolish and young.”

Cora shook her head, “I find that hard to believe when you put so many in danger.”

“I have to live with my choices daily, I’m constantly under watch and I’m never going to live it down.” The red head bit out, “But I have to make the best of my situation because I have the most wonderful thing in the world to look after and protect now.”

Cora scoffed, “Don’t tell me you married that low life.”

“Of course not Mother, I married someone who loves me for me. Despite all that I’ve done, she gave me hope.” Zelena said, as she stood her ground,

“I find that hard to believe dear.”

Regina had enough, “Mother please just hear Zelena out, she has payed for what she’s done. So have I.” She said, tears forming in her eyes.

“If you don’t believe me Mother, than please let me come to the party tomorrow and you can see for yourself.” Zelena smirked,

Cora's lips set into a line as she thought for a minute, “Fine, bring this person who somehow redeemed you of your evil ways.” Cora said as she turned on her heels and walked away.

Regina looked up into her sisters eyes and smiled, even Henry smiled at his daughters and bid his oldest goodbye so he could go perform damage control on his wife.

“So you are to bring your family tomorrow.”

Zelena nodded, “I will don’t worry your pretty little head Sis.” Regina rolled her eyes at her sister as she walked out the door.

“See you tomorrow Zee.” She watched as the red head gave a wave of her hand and disappeared in a plume of smoke.

 

* * *

 

 

Henry Sr. walked into his study were he was certain he would find his fuming wife. He stood in the door way as he watched her pace back and forth with a pensive frown on her face. He truly loved his wife, but he knew how stubborn she could be when her trust and love was broken, and in this case, it was no different.

“Cora, dear, please calm down.”

Cora whipped her body around in rage, “Calm down!” She yelled, not even noticing Henry flinching. “How can I calm down when my,” She cleared her throat, “that, woman almost ruined everything!” She couldn’t calm down, not when all of the memories from those years came flooding back in her mind.

_Flashback_

_“Mother!” The red head girl screamed,_

_“_ _I don’t want to hear it Zelena!” Cora yelled, “You need to focus on your future, not some silly boy who promises you a future that could never happen!” She knew her daughter was unpredictable and wild, but this was the last straw._

_Zelena backed away from her bedroom window. “You don’t understand! You never do!”_

_Cora sighed, she wasn’t getting anywhere, “Then explain how you running off in the middle of the night and you getting caught using banned magic, love?” She asked, getting enraged by her daughters actions._

_“Because we believe there is a better world out there for people like me!” Zelena bit out, pacing her room, “I’m tired of hiding who I really am, Mother.” She said as she started to grab stuff to place it into a bag._

_Cora stared in disbelief as she watched her daughters arm slowly change color, “Zelena, darling calm down please.”_

_“Why so I don’t show who I really am?” She threw the last of her belongings into her bag and closed it, “I’m leaving Mother, don’t try to stop me. This is bigger than you or I.”_

_Cora could only watch as Zelena grabbed her bag and her broom and ran out the house. She chased after her, only to be stopped by her husband who had a crying Regina behind him. He shook his head and gathered his crying wife into his arms._

_End Flashback_

 Cora covered her face with her hands as she broke down. She looked up at her husband who now stood in front of her, “Do you think she has really changed Henry?” Cora asked skeptically,

“Cora its been over 20 years dear, and if anyone is capable of change its our family.” He said as he took her hands into his. He smiled at her, “Look at you my dear, and Regina for heaven sake!” He exclaimed, “And I know as good as anyone who our precious daughters take after. A woman I grew to love even though she had her own vindictive plans to over throw the Minister himself.” Cora laughed before Henry continued,

“Our daughters take after the head strong, brilliantly gorgeous woman whom I love no matter what.” to which he had Cora’s eyes softening a bit,

“You silly old fool.”

“Ah yes,” he said, “But a silly old fool in love with you.” She smiled at him as they shared a kiss,

Cora pulled back and leaned her head on his shoulder, “I guess we will find out tomorrow if she truly has changed,” She paused, “But Henry, I don’t think I’ll ever be able to fully forgive her for what she did.”

Henry Sr. nodded his head, “I understand, and I hardly think she expects you too.” He said as he drew his arms around his wife’s frame. “I think she just wants her family back.”

Cora could never understand why her husband was so understanding, but it was one of the reasons why she fell in love with him. She nodded her head along with him and sighed as she closed her eyes as she thought,

_“I do hope she truly has changed, I so do want my baby back.”_


End file.
